Nothing's Impossible
by mashbecktato
Summary: New boy, Luke, encounters wild girl, Valkyrie, for the first time. The two of them meeting has changed the course of the magic world, forever, or one could only hope that Luke isn't going to be a burden on the the girl and the skeleton.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

Imagine a world fulled with vampires, werewolves, secretive detectives and, best of all, sorcerers. Well, if you can, you're lying; this world only belongs in my head. Now that I've got your attention, I would like to introduce my self; my name is Luke Drake; I'm a sixteen year old who acts like a child, due to my wild imagination. I go mental whenever something good happens. Well, that is not that often then, especially not now, due to my dad. My dad basically lost his job and because of hat, we are having to move away; from my friends, other relatives, my childhood, all thanks to my dad. You're probably wondering why I haven't mentioned my mother yet, well, here's why: I was only eight years old when the news reached me; the phonecall reached me, to be exact. It was from the hospital, telling me that my mother was in hospital. My first thought was to just rush down to there, but I thought better of it; instead, I rang my dad at work. He started crying and whimpering into the phone and after five minutes, he hung up. I had no idea if he was comming home to get me or stay at work. I didn't want to stay at home and do nothing, so I went with my first though, I dashed down. Worst idea ever, I couldn't handle looking at my mother all bashed up, without my father here with me. By the time dad got there, she had passed on; she lost too much blook. That night, I cried myself to sleep and copied that until I was 11. That was when it all changed.


	2. Traumatic Past

_"You're it!" Giggled Suzy, slapping my shoulder,_

_"Ah! So not fair! I was eating!" I whimpered back at her. She ignored me and ran away giggling and shouting 'Luke is it! Luke is it!' I gave up on trying to eat my jam sandwich and ran quiuckly after Suzy. I nearly caugght her until a group of six year old boys made me stop in my tracks._

_"Where do you think you're going, squirt?" The guy upfront said with his unpleasant voice._

_"Urm, n-nowhere. I-I..." My voice felt like it was going to crack so I just stopped trying to talk altogether._

_"Were you playing your little kiddie game? HUH?" He stepped closer to me. I nearly gagged, he smelt of stale smoke, even though he was only twelve years. I didn't reply. The main guy huffed at me and walked away, kicking me in the knee before doing so. I fell onto the ground, crying like a four year old. I noticed Suzy running over to me. "Are you alright?" She generally sounded concerned._

_"No!" I snuffled. She helped me up annd led me to the nurse's office, ignoring all of the giggles and the people who were pointing at me. I missed the whole last period due to my messed up knee. Suzy came back before the last bell to collect me and help me. I said she really didn't need to, but she insisted. On the school bus home, we were just talking about the latest video game that came out just before we heard the screams._

**I'm sorry these chapters are so shorts but they will get longer!**


	3. First Encounters

**This chapter is going to be the longest! Tell me about spelling/ grammar and stuff!:P Enjoy I guess!**

Ireland

I've already spent a whole week here in Ireland, in my new house. Now for the next week of hell; I have to start school, in the middle of the year. I've hated school life due to some... matter that happened in the past.

* * *

As soon as I started my new school in Ireland, I hated life; people have already started picking on me because I'm new and because of how I look;. I basically look like a turned down nerd; I have the glasses and the brains. I don't go for the checkered shirts and the ties and what not, but I have the glasses.

Anyway, life just doesn't get any better does it? My next class is English, which is my favourite class as it includes creative writing and reading! Best of all, we're studying 'Great Expectations' By Charles Dickens. Ugh, nerd side coming out. **(Not trying to offend anyone, as this is actually what I'm like at school, so I'm basically insulting myself :L ) **But, it is an absolute classi- Who the hell is that? I feel my cheeks go red as she looks over to me and does this magnificen half-smile. I realise I'm staring so I look away and make my way to the next free desk, which is next to her. I walked over to the desk nervously, thankfully being able to take my seat without tripping or falling over. I sighed in relief. Someone tapped my right shoulder; it was the girl. "Hey," she whispered, "What's your name?"

"Er... My na-name," I cough to cover up my stutter "My name is Luke... I'm new here. As you could probably tell." Oh gosh, I was babbling. "How about yo-you? What's your na-name?"

She chuckled, "My name is Stephanie. Pleasant..." Her voice trailed off, like she was remembering something. She shook her head and carried on, "Pleasant to meet you, Luke." I didn't reply, I just gave a pleasant nod of the head, afraid I might mess up my words again. Oh boy, this is going to be fun. I already know something bad is going to happen.

* * *

I have to do something! I can't just sit here and wait around and let that happen! I know I've only known her fo about an hour, but I feel obliged to as I'm basically the only person who knows this information just from here nudging me. Finally, the last bell goes. Im the last one out of the room, following, just after, Stephanie.

Wow, she lives a long way from the school. She lives past this massive field that she is walking up. I have to stay around 10 metres away from her as she keeps looking over her shoulder, looking. Why does she keep doing that? It's like she keeps looking for someone, or something. No, it can't be something, that's just my imagination running wild again. Finally, I make it up the hill, just before she enters her house. I notice that she wasn't that far infront of me before so she must have jogged some way of it; never mind. It's about 3:30pm by the time I make it to her house; school ends at 3:00pm.

It's just about to get dark, when I saw her. How did she get out of the house without me noticing? She runs past me to stop underneath her bedroom window; I hide behind a nearby bush. She looks around beofre spreading her hands at either side of her, propelling herself upwards to her window sill edge. I'm shell shocked. It takes me five more minutes before I finally pick up my courage to go knock on her door; I am greeted by her father, "Hello," he says, "How may I help you?"

"Stephanie said I could come over to study," The father raises one of his eyebrows; I cough nervously, "We have an English exam soon and I'm new to the school so she said she could help me with the notes."

"Alright, come in. I think she's in her room, first door on the left upstairs."

"Thank-you, sir." He opens the door wider, inviting me in. As soon as I'm through the door, I take in my surroundings. I carefully make my way upstairs and I go towards her room. I knock three times, nervously. I hear the sound of a lock and the creak of the door as I'm greeted by a pair of black, leather boots, and I, carefully, lift my eyes up until I make contact with hers.

"Hey Stephanie." I scratch behind my neck nervously.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, obviously confused.

"I'm new here, I'm called Luke, remeber? I sit nect to you in English."

"Then why are you here?"

"We have an," I cough, "English exam soon and you siad that you could help me out with notes and stuff."

"No, I didn't. Why are you really here?"

I know this sounds really rude, but I got bored of this conversation. I pushed past her just to be greeted, by her. I look back around towards the door, wondering how she is suddenly in front of me. She is on both sides of me. I'm looking between them both, suddenly petrified. I heard that Stephanie was an only child... That may not be true. Stephanie in the room motions Stephanie at the door to go towards the mirror; she doesn't just go towards the mirror, she goes into it. I stare at Stephanie wide eyed as she taps the mirror with her finger. She turns and sees the look on my face. "Look, I can explain."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the sudden ending but the chapter lasts for like.. forever! **

**To be continued...**


	4. The Start of a New Adventure

"Er… Yes please, please can I have an explanation?" I pleaded. Before she could answer, there was a knock at the window; there was a man wearing sunglasses, an immense black coat and a scarf around his mouth area, he also has wild, frizzy hair. He looks right at me. I think; I can't tell as he is warring massive, black sunglasses. He tilts his head to the side and asks "Who's this, Valkyrie?"

"Wait, I thought your name was Stephanie." I looked quizzically at her. She looks to the floor, her cheeks burning. We both waited for an answer whilst the dude comes through the window.

"Hes already seen enough, we may as well tell him."

"What exactly did you, young man?" He asked me.

"I-I sa-" I stopped talking, stopped answering. I probably looked like I was going to cry because I was so scared.

"Please, answer my question."

"I saw, ehem, Stephanie motion another Stephanie-"

"Stop right there," He looks at Stephanie, "The mirror?" I looked at the both of them, confused and scared out of my wits; Stephanie nodded.

"We may as well just tell him." She looks at the man; the man nodded. Stephanie looks at the man and points to her eyes. I wait for him to do something, anything. He takes off his glasses. I was expecting some eyes but I was greeted by darkness. He takes off his scarf, and again I was shocked. There was no single trace of flesh on his face; no lips, no nose, nothing, just a skull. I look at him, wide eyed.

"Nice to meet you, boy. My name is Skulduggery Pleasant and, who are you?"

"I-I'm Luke." We shake hands; I can feel the bones through his glove. I pull away quickly and look at Stephanie. She looks directly at me and clicks her fingers; a fire is lit, in the palm of her hand.

"WATER!" I scream, suddenly panicking, not knowing where everything is. Stephanie doesn't panic, she just laughs at me; the flame extinguishes. "Where did it go? I should have expected this really, but obviously, it was meant to be a surprise. I only saw him." I point my finger to Skulduggery. Stephanie looks me right in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asks me.

"Vision." Was all I said, I couldn't handle any more words, I was still too stunned. Stephanie walks over to Skulduggery and whispers something; he nods. She goes over to the mirror and her reflection comes out once again.

"Come with us." She says and jumps out the window.

"Hey! Wait up!" I scream at Stephanie and Skulduggery. Wow, I am really going to have to get used to that name.

Stephanie stops abruptly, due to something stopping in her path; It's a beautiful woman, too good to be real. I blink rapidly, why has Stephanie got a look of death on her face? Skulduggery might have too, but I can't tell.

"Hey Fingertwit." This mysterious figure pouts.

"It's Valkyrie, Airhead." Stephanie spits back.

"Oh, feisty now are we? I don't remember you like that when you were twel- Well, who do we have here?" She pushes Stephanie out of the way without even touching her. She's looking at me, like I', dinner. Slowly she lifts her hand and cups it, like Darth Vader with the force. I start losing breath, how is she doing this? I start to panic, kicking frantically in her 'grip'.

"New meat, hmm? I will look forward to this."

The last I saw, before I blacked out, was Stephanie charging up to the figure, with her fist clenched.

"We can't just leave him here!" Stephanie pleaded, when I regained some sense.

"I see you've grown quite an attachment for someone you've just met, Valkyrie." A boy with ridiculous hair said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it." Stephanie replied.

"Who is this boy then?" Asked a voice I couldn't see.

"He's just some boy who stalked Valkyrie home and nearly got himself killed." The boy said.

"Shut it!" Stephanie screamed. "He could be of great use, actually."

"How?" The mysterious voice asked.

"You remember how I told you that Luke said he knew something bad was going to happen to me?" She asked Skulduggery.

"Yes, I remember perfectly clear."

"He got that information from just touching me. How is this not useful?" She asked the crowd. The boy tried to keep his laughter from escaping after what Stephanie had just said.

"If you don't shut it, I will have to punch you."

I couldn't take it anymore, this eavesdropping. I tried coughing but my throat wouldn't make a noise. I had to do something else. They were just talking, ignoring me completely. This is going to be harder than I first thought. I moved my head cautiously to the right; there was a table there. It was covered in objects that I can't begin to describe; they look too horrific. I picked one of these strange objects and lobbed it at the ceiling. It only made a little clink sound, but that was loud enough for Skulduggery to swivel his skull head around to see what made the sound. The rest followed his lead.

"Oh joy! He's awake." The hair dude spoke, his voice dripping with so much sarcasm, I thought we might drown.

"Just ignore him; he's a pain in the ass. Why are you even here? I thought you have a girlfriend in Australia, so why are you still hanging around Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked.

The boy grumbled something under his breath and just vanished. How?

"He's a teleporter, just so you know." Skulduggery said, answering an unasked question.

"Oh." Was that all that came out of my mouth? Skulduggery came over to me graciously. He asked how I was feeling.

"I guess I'm alr- OW!" Skulduggery prodded my arm.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Lay off him just a tad. He just woke up after nearly being strangled to death." Skulduggery backed away.

My head flung back, eyes going completely white, my mouth locked open. I was going to see the future of Skulduggery, and that I do _not _want the pleasure of seeing. Stephanie ran over, shaking my arm, trying to get me out of this trance. This is really and truly hurting. Stephanie was pulled off and dragged to the other side of the room. This did not happen in class so why was this any different? I started screaming; this was seriously getting really painful now. Pictures started flashing before me; vampires included. Wait, what is that? Is that a God? How could this be? How is this linked to Skulduggery? Oh, that's why.


End file.
